


love like falling snow

by sweetheartbuchanan



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbuchanan/pseuds/sweetheartbuchanan
Summary: He should've known. His boyfriend always knew what he needed most, somehow.





	love like falling snow

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this photo](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-DyawBl3oTyM/TwNUIP7DLqI/AAAAAAAAB70/5tkXWLqvzuA/s1600/Chris+Evans+leather+couch.jpg)  
> title from the Arctic Monkeys song, Electricity

Sebastian knew, the moment he opened the apartment door, that something wasn't quite right. Usually, when he came home at this hour, after a long day of filming, he was greeted by soft music, the smell of a warm, home-cooked dinner, and his boyfriend humming in the kitchen. Today, it was quiet. Not  _lonely,_ he knew for a fact that Chris was home, but definitely unusual. It didn't come as a surprise to him when he started to panic a little, because he was exhausted and couldn't think straight, so a change from routine came as a bit of a shock.

He didn't take the time to kick off his shoes, before he was rushing into the kitchen. He found it empty, but, thankfully, he saw light coming from the living room. In his foggy state of mind, this could go one of two ways: his boyfriend was either reading one of his beloved books and lost track of time - which often happened -, or he was bleeding out on the carpet. Before he could go into a full on panic attack, he shook his head -  _how silly of him to immediately assume the worst -,_ braced himself, and entered.

What he saw then was not what he had expected. At all. But he should've known. His boyfriend always knew what he needed most, somehow, And there Chris was, lounging on the couch, waiting. Wicked smile on his lips, playful glint in his eyes. Sebastian let out a relieved breath, smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He observed his boyfriend - legs spread wide, one arm resting lightly in his lap, other arm slung over the back of the couch. This was his way of letting Sebastian tell him what he needed without actually asking. He could either sit next to him, snuggle into his side, and Chris would let the arm slide down, come around his shoulders, squeeze him comfortingly, and Sebastian would vent about his day, while being cuddled and kissed by his amazing boyfriend. Or, he could choose the other option, give himself over to Chris' will, and Chris would  _know._ Sebastian loved him.

He walked unhurriedly toward his boyfriend, came to a stop in front of him. Grinned, then gracefully dropped to his knees between two jean-clad thighs. The hand lifted, went to the back of his neck, and squeezed. Suddenly, all the pent-up tension in his body was released, along with his anxious thoughts. The other hand grabbed his chin, not roughly,  _oh, anything but._ Gently, the hand helped him tilt his head up, to look into sea blue eyes, full of love and adoration. An aura of happiness enveloped them - Sebastian and Chris, Sebastian and his boyfriend,  _Sebastian and his Dominant._  

The only sound in the room was a deep rumble, something that came naturally to Chris, and also something that he knew could always calm Sebastian down. The silence was broken when Chris bent down, brushed his lips against Sebastian's, and whispered, 

**_"Good boy."_ ** __


End file.
